FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17' ---- Copperdusk closed her eyes, bathing herself in the sounds around her. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:32, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Longleg got up and glared at Thunderheart. "H-how dare you!" he spat. Thunderheart purred. Thunderheart 23:36, April 7, 2015 (UTC) "He can do what he wants," Frozenstream pinted out to Longleg. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:36, April 7, 2015 (UTC) (Pinted? XD) Longleg snorted. Thunderheart took no notice. He was having a happy moment. He felt quite cheerful today. ----Adderkit waited patiently for his naming ceremony. Who would be his mentor?? Thunderheart 23:42, April 7, 2015 (UTC) (I meant pointed lol xD) Copperdusk opened her eyes again, and she hopped out of her nest once more. She was feeling restless again. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:43, April 7, 2015 (UTC) (I know lol) Longleg snorted again and spat in front of Thunderheart. Thunderheart winked at Frozenstream and then bolted under Longleg again, knocking him down. He ran to the other side of the clearing, and out of sight. Thunderheart 23:45, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar waited for his deputy to respond. Blossomstripe came towards Birchstar, facing him. "Birchstar, I need to speak with you." Flamestar22 23:46, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Serves him right, Frozenstream thought, whisking his tail along the ground. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:49, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Longleg bolted up and looked around for Thunderheart. Thunderheart leaped out of the shadows and smacked Longleg playfully. Longleg, infuriated, smacked Thunderheart hard on the flank. Thunderheart fell over. His happy moment was over :( Thunderheart 23:53, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk padded out of the warriors' den. Seeing Longleg and Thunderheart fighting, she yowled: "You're not meant to be fighting your own Clanmates, for StarClan's sake!" --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:54, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart got up. "I wasn't fighting, I was trying to make nice with mister crabby!" he spat. Longleg spat in front of Thunderheart again. "Run off, kit!" Longleg hissed. Thunderheart 23:57, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk rolled her eyes at Longleg, and then padded off to see Hiddenshade. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:59, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar wrapped his trail around his paws. "In a minute. I've got to do Adderkits ceremony." With that, Birchstar hopped up the LavaRock for the second time, gazing down at the kit. "Adderkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and you will need a mentor. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code at the cost of your life?" He trwitched his whiskers, sighing. Flamestar22 00:14, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Adderkit nodded. "I do," his whiskers twitched with excitement. Thunderheart 00:16, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk looked up at the Lavarock. That was sudden... --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 00:20, April 8, 2015 (UTC) "Just kidding, Frozenstream," Wrenflight murmured. "Maybe you'd like to check on Streampaw?" Stormwillow, tears welling up in her eyes, touched her nose to Streampaw's belly, which awoke Streampaw and she cast a worried look at her mother. Stormwillow shook her head and took a glance toward Hiddenshade and Frostleaf. I'm starting to take a liking to Hiddenshade... "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 00:36, April 8, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks!" Skypaw mewed to Stormpaw. She felt sad for him though because his mother was missing. She sighed. I hope he's OK... Icyclaw11 (talk) 00:47, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade scooted away from Frostleaf, looking very uncomfortable. He'd report to his leader after the ceremony.---- Stormpaw prowled out of camp to hunting and search for his mother, determination burning in his blue eyes.Silverstar 00:49, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow watched Hiddenshade with great interest. She shook her head and pushed herself to her paws. Calmly walking inside, she meowed, "Frostleaf? Streampaw's..." Her voice trailed off, her worry cutting in. "Do you know about Streampaw already?" "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 00:57, April 8, 2015 (UTC) "Yes," Frostleaf mumbled as she continued to stare at Hiddenshade.Silverstar 01:23, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw followed Stormpaw out of camp. "Do you uh want me to help you?" She could see the determination in his burning blue gaze and hoped to help him. He was her friend... Wasn't she? Icyclaw11 (talk) 01:29, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream nodded at Wrenflight, and headed into the Nursery. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 01:57, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw smiled at Frozenstream's entrance. "Of course, you're here to check on me." She curled her tail over her slightly swollen belly. "I wonder how many there'll be..." "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 02:05, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream shrugged. "Two, at least... hopefully a tom and a she-cat, at the absolute minimum. I'd like that." --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:07, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw chuckled. "There's more than two I think, I can feel more in there. Maybe there's four or five…" "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 02:10, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream shrugged. "Well, you never know." --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:15, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw let out a massive purr before she murmured, "Of course not, but we can always predict." She pushed herself up, stablizing herself before walking outside and beckoned with her tail for Frozenstream to follow as she walked into the clearing. She rocked from side to side on her paws, her belly swinging slightly. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 02:25, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream followed Streampaw. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:27, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw lowered herself down, closing her eyes and dipping her head before lifting it and watching Adderkit's ceremony. She winced in pain as one of the kits lashed out. She kept trying to ignore her kits. "Oh yes, there's more than two." "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 09:55, April 8, 2015 (UTC) (I have a plan :3 but first, who is the current medicine cat, and who was the previous one) Thunderheart 13:58, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight purred. The Song Of Silence 15:33, April 8, 2015 (UTC) (Flame, just asking, did you make Longleg's mother yet?) Thunderheart got up and padded over to the LavaRock. Longleg stalked after him, jeering and cursing him. Featherspirit watched with pride as her son was becoming an apprentice. ----Brokenface and Gingerblossom walked side by side to the LavaRock, muttering things into each others' ears. Thunderheart 18:27, April 8, 2015 (UTC) "You think," Frozenstream mewed cheekily, brushing his fur with Streampaw's. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 20:48, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart walked to Frozenstream. "Congrats!" he meowed uneasily, constantly looking over his shoulder to see if Longleg spying. Thunderheart 20:52, April 8, 2015 (UTC) "Mmm, thanks," Frozenstream mewed, looking uneasily at Streampaw, then at Thunderheart. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 21:07, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart sat next to Frozenstream, hoping he didn't mind or wouldn't make fun of him. But Frozenstream didn't need to. "I see Thunderheart's friends with a cat who's mates with another kit!" Longleg shouted. Thunderheart 21:13, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream turned. "Go away," he hissed. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 21:17, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan